Live Like Legends
by hereticwitch95
Summary: Alex Solo survived her brother's attack on the Jedi temple. Now she fights with the Resistance under the name, Alex Simms, to prevent others from learning of her survival. With only a trusted few who know the truth, Alex must find a way to stop the First Order from taking over the galaxy. Which would be a lot easier if she didn't have a certain pilot trying to uncover her secret.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _10 years ago_

 _The temple stood out against the stark blackness of the night as the flames slowly consume its architecture. What was once a great monument of hope, now lay in ruins due to the actions of one. A traitor to his friends and his family as he allowed his mind to be shrouded in darkness._

 _The one in question stood with his back to the fire, closing in on his final target. A few metres from where he was, lay a girl. Face down, she was sluggishly crawling away from the light of the blaze behind her. Her clothes, once cream, were now soaked in mud and blood which ran down the wound on her back. Black hair that matched his own obscured her face from view as she desperately edged further away._

 _The man's long strides reached the girl quickly, despite her attempts to escape and retrieve her fallen weapon which rested a mere few inches from her hand. After kicking it further from her reach, he crouched down beside her. His hand stretched out and pushed her over on to her back. The girl cried out at the feeling of the ground pushing against the fresh wound on her back._

" _I'm sorry dear sister," the man spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "I wanted us both to remain side by side like we always promised, but you refused my offer."_

 _His gloved hand brushed away the tears which ran freely down his sister's face. "However, since we are blood, I will offer one last time. Join me. Let go of the light and help me finish what our grandfather started."_

" _No," the girl choked. "Please, Ben, this is not the way. Don't do this."_

 _Her breathing stuttered as the internal damage of her injuries began to set in. Blood escaped from the side of her mouth as she coughed in pain. But the man…no, her brother only watched on. His eyes steeled as he took in her final refusal._

" _So be it then. Goodbye little sister." He bent forward to place a kiss on her forehead before standing once more._

 _Blackness overtook the girl's vision as the pain became too much. The last thing running through her mind being the hum of a newly ignited lightsabre and a flash of red._

Alex shot up from her bed, gasping for breath. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for a figure cloaked in darkness.

Finding nothing, she focussed on settling her breathing to slow, deep breaths. The droid, which stood sentinel by her bed, beeped in concern. His eye piece fixated on the panicked form of his master.

"I'm fine, R4. Just a bad dream," Alex muttered, running her trembling hand through her hair.

The droid beeped again.

"No. No need to alert the General. She's busy enough as it is. Go back into recharge, we've got an early start tomorrow."

R4 rolled back over to his charging dock but turned so that he could still keep an eye on his master. He watched as she settled down for sleep once again but, despite her assurances, he knew she wasn't fine. She had been experiencing malfunctions like this ever since that day. R4 only hoped that one day she may get better. But, for now, he would watch over her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alex woke early the next day to the sounds of her alarm blaring across the room. It had become a common occurrence for her to leave her alarm on the other side of her living space. This forced Alex to actually get out of bed to turn it off. On days when she was being particularly stubborn, R4 would be forced to deliver a small electric shock to her arm which always dangled off the side of the bed.

Fortunately for Alex, this was not one of those days, but never let it be said that Alex was a morning person. With a groan, she threw back the bedsheets and climbed out of bed.

After silencing the incessant irritation that was her alarm clock, Alex was greeted by a series of beeps and whistles as R4 emerged from his power down mode. Smiling at the droid, she quickly moved to her wardrobe to grab some clothes for the day. In the end, Alex settled for a dark pair of trousers, a purple tank top and her customary, black leather jacket.

However, now she was running a little late. She quickly pulled on her boots and placed her blaster in the holster on her belt. While she may have been on base, it was always better to have a weapon on you than not.

She only had one mission brief to attend today while the rest of the day would be spent repairing her ship. The last time she had gone out in it, she'd run a foul of some pirates. While she came out unscathed, her U-wing had not. She had spent the last three days fixing the damage. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, she should have it fully repaired by the day's end.

With R4 rolling along behind her, Alex left her room and headed towards the main control room. Despite the early hour, the halls were filled with pilots, mechanics and the like. Alex steadily weaved her way through the crowds. She earned a few nods of acknowledgement from workers that knew her and were not too focused on their work. However, there were a few scowls as well.

Alex was quite well known around the rebel base and not all looked upon her favourably. But, alas, it came with her position. As one of the top intelligence officers, she was regarded with some mistrust by various members of the rebellion. But the same could be said for the rest of her unit. No one can really trust someone who spies on people as a career. Not everyone had been happy when the General had restarted the Rebellion's special intelligence division six years ago but the results spoke for themselves. They were needed. It also gave Alex an opportunity to contribute more than just being a mechanic. The mystery that came with being an intelligence officer allowed Alex to hide her identity even further when a fellow rebel became a bit too curious regarding her background. Luckily, thanks to the efforts of Alex and the commanding officers of the Rebellions, no one had ever delved in too deep.

Command was as busy as ever. From people gathered around monitors to others carrying large stacks of files which needed to be sign and sorted, there was not a single still soul to be seen.

Finally, Alex found person she was looking for. Stood behind a desk at the back of the room was General Organa herself. There a couple of other generals with her and… Alex paused slightly. While Alex had nothing against Commander Dameron, just something about him always irritated her. Whether this was intentional or not, she wasn't sure. Steeling herself, she had R4 wait in the hallway and then continued to make her way to the General until she stood just in front of her desk.

Leia immediately looked to see who had interrupted her meeting but her eyes quickly softened upon seeing her daughter.

"Captain Simms," she spoke in a clipped tone. While Alex was her daughter, no one else in the room knew that so Leia was forced to address Alex like any other soldier.

"General," Alex answered, "I apologise for the interruption but you said to come see you first thing this morning."

Even after nearly 9 years of addressing her as such, Alex still saw a flash of hurt in her mother's eyes every time she called her General Organa. Alex had no doubt that the same flash occurred in her own eyes as well. However, they both knew that it was for the best. If the First Order ever discovered that Alex still lived, they would never stop hunting her.

Ben would never stop until he found her.

"Of course," Leia spoke, her voice never betraying the conflict she felt. She moved the papers on the desk around until she came across the datapad she'd placed there earlier. Leia handed it over the table to Alex. "Regarding your next mission, everything you need to know is on there. I would go through it with you but, as you can see, we're rather busy right now. If you have any questions, feel free to find me later."

Alex looked up from where she was skimming through the information in the datapad. "I understand General. I'll look it over and get back to you."

"When will you be leaving? From what I understand, your ship still needs repairs."

"Just a few bumps and scratches. Nothing that shouldn't be fixed by this evening. I should be able to leave in the morning."

"Had you have let another mechanic help with your ship, it would have been fixed by now," Leia commented with a barely there smile, already knowing how her daughter will answer.

"No one but me touches my ship. I break it and I fix it. It's how I was taught."

"As you wish. I expect to see an official notification as to whether or not you will leave tomorrow by tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Alex gave a brief salute to the General and left the control room with R4 rolling after her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the morning was spent on repairing her ship. Not that it bothered Alex. She had grown up around the smell of oil and the clanking of tools against metal. It was what made the engineering bay Alex's favourite place on base. Memories of watching her father and Chewbacca work on the Millennium Falcon crept into her mind as she worked on her own ship. Alex smirked as she remember how, more often than not, her father would curse after being shocked by the spaceship and Chewie would roar in laughter, prompting her and her mother to join in. This would quickly turn into a light-hearted argument between the three while Alex watched gleefully with Luke and her br…

Alex snapped out of her reverie.

Such things were of the past.

Han was gone.

Chewie along with him.

Her mother was there, but kept her distance.

Luke disappeared.

And Ben…

Alex quickly focussed back on her ship, her good mood ruined. No matter how hard she tried to stop thinking about her brother, she just couldn't. Despite everything that had happened, the connection between them remained. They were twins after all. Though Alex had suppressed the force bond between them to the point where he could no longer feel her presence, it was still there. Like a shadow on a cloudy day, faint but still present.

At that thought, Alex finally threw down the tool in her hand. She wouldn't get her focus back now. She cast her eye over her ship. Her U-wing wasn't the flashiest ship in the galaxy but it flew. It was no T-70 X-wing (which was arguably better in terms of speed and manoeuvrability) but Alex's job was about stealth and being unnoticed. For this, the old U-wing was perfect.

She had almost finished her repairs. A couple more hours and her girl would be up and flight ready. Alex smiled to herself, running her hand over her ship. Alex may have failed at being a Jedi but, when it came to mechanics, she conquered. She was after all her father's daughter.

Poe had only just managed to get away from the command room. What was supposed to be a brief meeting between him and the general had turned into a full scale conference between the commanding officers of Resistance. The First Order had increased in number again and it was becoming increasingly harder to gain recruits for the Resistance. Though ever since Ziff had leaked that poster of Poe onto the holonet, recruitment had increased. However, it still took time to train them.

Poe scoffed as he remembered the suggestion by Commander Anderson to cut down on the time allowed for cadets to train, to get them working for the Resistance faster. Despite being in charge of the Intelligence division, he seemed to lack his own at times. Thankfully, his suggestion was quickly vetoed by General Organa. Thank the force for that woman.

Shaking his head, Poe continued to wander down the busy corridors. He had nowhere in particular that he needed to be at the moment. Snap and the rest of his squadron were probably goofing around in the canteen by now and BB8 was down in repairs after getting clipped in the last battle two days ago. Poe had missed his little droid, having become used to his constant presence beside him. A lot of damage had been done that day. The Resistance won the battle but at a high cost. Fifthteen pilots had been killed. Not their biggest loss but still significant.

Even their ships were not spared, Poe's own black X-wing had taken a beating as he had pushed it too far trying to support his pilots. He had managed to burn out some of the wiring causing one of the engines to glitch. BB8 took a hit as a result. Poe knew that once the droid was fixed, he would have to grovel for the droid's forgiveness. BB8 may be small but force knows when he held a grudge, the droid was terrifying.

Making up his mind, Poe decided to swing by engineering to check on BB8 and his ship. The droid first otherwise he's never hear the end of it.

Alex had just finished securing the last wire when the noise level in the engineering room suddenly increased. Looking up briefly, Alex immediately turned away again with a roll of her eyes. Shouts of greetings were echoed across the large hanger as the Resistance's greatest pilot joined them.

Once again, Alex wouldn't say she hated Dameron, it was just that he seemed to treat everything like a game. She couldn't think of one briefing where he hadn't cracked some kind of joke. Not to say that they weren't funny, just Alex believed there was a time and place for that kind of thing.

Because of this, Alex had garnered her own reputation of cutting him down. Quite brutally at times. But did he learn his lesson? No, he only got worse. Leia had lost count of the number of times she had to separate the two officers. The base even had a running tally on who had won the most arguments between them. It was Alex of course, but Poe wasn't far behind.

Alex could hear him getting closer and after a quick survey of her surroundings, Alex groaned as she spotted a very familiar black X-wing parked right to her ship. How she missed it before she didn't know.

Pointedly turning her back to him, Alex fiddled with the wires in front of her. There was nothing left for her to fix but it made her look busy and might deter the Commander from approaching her.

"Good morning Captain Simms. Terrorised anyone yet today?"

Apparently she didn't look busy enough.

"I think you mean afternoon, don't you Dameron?" Alex corrected before twisting in her seat to face him. "And, as for the last part, why terrorise others when I have you?"

Poe smirked as he looked down at the woman before him. "Nice to know that I have your undivided attention."

"Hardly," Alex scoffed, turning back to her ship. "You just happen to irritate me more than others."

Poe edged himself back into her line of sight by leaning against her ship. This earned him a scowl which he responded with another smirk. "That hurts, darling," said Poe raising a hand to rest above his heart. "Here I thought I was special."

"Well here I thought that you were supposed to be the galaxies best pilot. Burning out your engines? I thought you knew better. And don't call me darling."

"Well, I could fly circles around you any day."

"How would you know, Dameron? You never seen me fly and I had a very good teacher." Alex took her eyes off the wires in front of her to look up at Poe.

"Is that a challenge?" Poe leaned closer. " _Darling_."

Alex just glared up at him and he just smirked at her.

That was until…

"Not interrupting anything, are we?" came a voice from behind them.

Both Poe and Alex jerked away from each other to look towards the voice. There stood the rest of Black squadron: Karé Kun, L'ulo, Oddy Muva, Jessika Pava and Temmin 'Snap' Wexley. It was Karé who had spoken.

With a quick glance at Poe, Alex responded with, "Not at all. Now tell your commander to stop bothering me."

Jessika stepped forward with a grin, "Shot down again Dameron. I think you're losing your charm."

"Hardly," replied Poe walking towards his squad, swagger in every step. "I was just talking the captain here into friendly competition."

"Oh really what on?" asked Snap.

"Flying, what else?" answered Poe. This resulted in a collective groan from his squad. "What?"

"Really Poe? Hardly fair of you of all people to challenge someone at being the better pilot." Snap looked at Alex who raised an eyebrow up at him. "No offence."

Alex sighed. "None taken. It's not like any of you have seen me pilot. But rest assured, I would give even Dameron here a run for his money."

"In that?" Snap asked, gesturing to Alex's U-wing.

Alex paused, glancing over Black squadron. They all showed the same scepticism as they looked over her ship. Scoffing, Alex quipped "First, my ship is incredible so back off. Second, I do own an X-wing."

Shock was evident on all their faces, obviously trying to recall if they had ever seen Alex with an X-wing. Poe recovered first, about to reply when he was interrupted by a series of excited whistles and beeps. The group turned to right as a little orange and white droid came rolling up to Poe.

"Hey there buddy." Poe knelt down to the small droid. "I was just coming to see if you were okay."

BB8 beeped back a reply.

"Yes I was. Captain Simms here distracted me," Poe retorted.

This time R4, who had been quietly listening, finally decided to chip in with his own reply. And it was not in Poe's favour.

"You should lie to your droid Poe. They always find out the truth," snickered L'ulo.

Poe let out a laugh before apologising to BB8. The droid begrudgingly accepted and then rolled over to sit by R4.

"Anyway…How about it, Captain?" grinned Poe after turning back to Alex. "Let's see who the better pilot is."

Alex was silent for a second before pushing the wires she was holding back into her ship and repositioned the panelling to hold them in. She secured the panelling before answering. "Alright." She stood up, turning to face Poe. "But it will have to wait. I have a something I need to take care of first." Alex grabbed the datapad that her mother had given her earlier, waving it at Poe.

His eyes glinted with recognition. "Anything interesting?"

"Not sure yet." Alex walked over so that she was standing on his left. "But Dameron, I couldn't tell you either way. Classified information and all."

"Come on darling, I can keep a secret," chuckled Poe. The difference in their heights allowed Poe to tower over her.

"Sorry. No can do. Come on R4." With one last glance at Poe, Alex walked out of the hanger with R4 trailing along behind her.

Jessika let out a low whistle before turning to Poe. "Of all the people you could have had a crush on, it had to be her."

"I do not have a crush," scoffed Poe. "There's just something different about her. It's like she is keeping a secret."

Oddy sat down on a crate and said, "She's a spy. Of course she has secrets."

"Thanks Oddy. I didn't realise," Poe quipped sarcastically. "That's not what I mean. There's just something peculiar about her."

"Peculiar?" asked Karé.

"I think you just have a crush on her mate," chortled Snap.

The rest of the squad laughed while Poe merely chuckled as well. He cast his gaze back to the empty doorway that Alex had exited through. He knew she was holding something back. Something big. It was this thought that Poe used to justify his fascination with the intelligence officer. After all, it was his job to protect his soldiers and the Resistance. And if Alex Simms was hiding something important, he was going to find out. He needed to. At least that's what he kept telling himself.


End file.
